


A Halloween To Remember

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps Gibbs change his views on Halloween :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/gifts).



> This is my Halloween meme treat for monkiainen, who wanted some Gibbs/DiNozzo ^_^ I hope you enjoy your treat! A big thank you to the very lovely rose_malmaison for helping me out with the story, all remaining mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/48044.html)

 

A Halloween To Remember

 

"Dammit, Tony," Gibbs cursed quietly, his angry words cut off by the sound of him slamming the car door shut. Gibbs took a deep breath of the cool October evening air, trying to calm down. He'd had a long day, a long week to be exact—the days leading to Halloween always seemed to invite more monsters to crawl out of their holes—and what he really did _not_ need to be coming home to right now to was a front yard full off seasonal decorations he'd expressly forbidden Tony from putting up. Even the garage had a skeleton hanging near the entrance, grinning at Gibbs almost mockingly, taunting him about things forever lost, of little princesses and their happy smiles. But he hadn't come this far without being able to deal with his past so he paid no heed to the grim sneer. That still didn't mean he appreciated being reminded of what he could never have again.

Banishing the memories from his mind Gibbs strode out of the garage and past the multitude of carved pumpkins, the half-out-of-ground zombie that made gurgling noises as he passed, and a dozen other things that only a certain kind of movie loving mind and no doubt his forensically talented assistant could have come up with, and pushed open the door to his house.

Orange and black streamers and pumpkin lanterns greeted Gibbs, along with fake spider web in one corner of the hallway complete with a many-eyed, furry creature with fangs hanging from the silky threads. No wonder Tony had left work early without telling him; they must have spent hours setting this all up. Happy laughter erupted from the kitchen, Abby's gleeful giggles pairing up with Tony's more mellow mirth. Gibbs closed the front door with a loud enough bang to rattle the glass, and the house fell into silence.

Gibbs stomped into the living room and almost ran into Tony coming to meet him, arms wide open.

"Take it down," Gibbs told him bluntly, halting the other man mid-hug. "All of it." Tony lowered his arms, and instead of reaching around Gibbs crossed them over his chest.

"No, I don't think so, Jethro," he replied with a smile, not giving in an inch under Gibbs' glare. Gibbs might be Tony's boss at work, but at home he held no such power over him. While he usually preferred making the distinction between the two, there were times when things would be so much simpler if he didn't have to. Gibbs had only himself to blame. He had wanted an equal, and he'd found it in Tony, for better or for worse.

"And I think that's my cue to make an exit," Abby noted, sliding past them in all her gothic glory—amped up for the special occasion with extra skull jewellery—and heading towards the door. "I'll go change into my costume and return with the pumpkin cake and candies later," she added cheerfully, as if the plans set in motion would go on uninterrupted. Tony just nodded, keeping his eyes on Gibbs.

"I thought I made my opinion clear about this," Gibbs said after Abby had gone. And he had, sternly, if not in so many words, but Gibbs had thought he didn't need to explain things to Tony. If anyone knew him inside and out, it would be the man Gibbs trusted his life with, and had trusted his heart with.

"You did," Tony replied, his tone suggesting that would not be the end of this discussion, and stepped up to Gibbs and began to remove his coat. Gibbs let him. He was many things, but childishly petulant wasn't one of them, and resisting Tony in his current mood would be futile. 

"But you never asked for _my_ opinion, and living here with you I think I'm entitled to having one about the matter," Tony continued calmy, folding the coat over a chair. Then he went on to take Gibbs' badge and gun and walked over to the box on the shelf and locked them up.

Tony was right. Gibbs had given up on celebrating many things, but he'd accepted that asking Tony to live with him would change that. He just hadn't figured on having to deal with this so soon, or the changes being of this magnitude.

"You could have just _said_ something," Gibbs snapped at him sourly, "and not punch me in the face with all, _this_!" he shouted, flinging his arms out in frustration. The crooked-nosed and green-faced witch figure on the coffee table decided to pitch in with an impromptu evil cackle and few seconds of twisting movements, effectively taking all the bite out of Gibbs' words.

"Good timing there, Wicked Witch of the West," Tony chuckled, returning to face Gibbs. "It's set on random phrases and time intervals, to better spook the people sitting on the couch," he said, still smiling, but with a slightly sad look in his eyes. He reached out and took Gibbs' hands into his own, their hold firm, and warm. "Don't pretend you didn't see this coming, Jethro."

"Do we really need to do this now?" Gibbs asked, not willing to relinquish victory just yet. He had hoped, rather pointlessly, to get by at least the rest of the year without incident. Tony wasn't a huge fan of Halloween or even Christmas, though he was more than likely to set up something for New Year's Eve. Gibbs was comfortable with how his life had been—he wasn't ready for this, and wasn't sure if he'd ever be.

"Hey, you know I haven't spent a Halloween with family in decades, and even those memories aren't that golden. Not to mention all the things we've seen happen in our line of work," Tony said and visibly shuddered. "The day and especially the night really bring out the freak in people, and not necessarily in a good way." 

Gibbs was well aware of how Tony felt about the day, which was why he was so puzzled about this; Tony's usual plans for the holiday were working, or taking a day off and staying at home for the evening, with the possible exception of popping over to Abby's to take part in her annual and famously fun Halloween party. (Or so Gibbs had heard—he'd never attended.) So why would Tony go through all this trouble when neither of them had much to look forward to from the whole thing?

"Due to my lack of decorating experience I had to ask Abby to help. That turned out to be surprisingly enjoyable," Tony kept on talking while Gibbs mutely pondered. "Can't say I'm really good with kids either," he said softly, pulling their hands behind his back and Gibbs closer to him. "But you are. And don't you for once want to see them happy and having fun, instead of near crime scenes?"

Gibbs had always known Tony could read people, get under their skin and find the things they tried so hard to hide. Right now a part of him wished Tony wasn't such a damn good agent. The rest of him gave in, leaning into Tony's warmth. He was going to lose anyway, and to his surprise, Gibbs didn't even want to resist the gentle poking into his mind.

"Don't you wish for once, to spend this day with family, the one you have in the people around you," Tony asked quietly by his ear, and Gibbs could hear the plea in his voice. "Make new memories, the kind that keep you warm and fill you with something other than sadness or regret?" Tony stopped talking, holding tighter on to Gibbs' hands as the question hung in the air, and for a top notch agent it took Gibbs embarrassingly long to figure it all out; Tony needed this as much as he did—to do away with the old and start something better, together. There was only one answer to give.

"Yeah, I do," Gibbs said, and he meant it. He untangled his fingers from Tony's, taking a small step back and bringing his hands to cup the face that appeared in some of the best memories Gibbs had, the green eyes looking at him like they did now, with so much love that Gibbs wondered if he even deserved it. 

"You gonna kiss me or what?" Tony inquired, all tease and smiles. "'Cause I've been waiting to do that all day and we aren't going to get a moment to ourselves once the guests start arriving, and by that I mean our little family and about a dozen of people you might consider as—" Gibbs did what was asked, and as a bonus shut Tony up before he could go on another ramble. Those soft lips and willing mouth, just as sweet as the first time Gibbs had let himself be seduced by them, would only be the start of the long list of things Gibbs wanted to etch into his memory of this night.

Didn't take long for the kiss to go from sweet to something closer to a preview to an adult movie. Tony's nimble fingers sneaked under Gibbs' jacket, pulling at his shirt with that 'this-off-now' urgency, and the low, long moan he let out when Gibbs slipped a hand to grab his neck and brought their mouths even tighter together was beautiful, and damn near filthy with lust.

"I'm melting, I'm melting!" the Witch cried out from the table, and suddenly Tony jerked back, trembling with trying to contain laughter, until he failed, and Gibbs couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Damn, the timing on that thing is creepy," Tony noted with a final chuckle and a wide grin after they'd calmed down, "but she wasn't far from the truth."

"We got time for anything more?" Gibbs asked, though he suspected there wouldn't be, at least nowhere near as much as he'd like. But they would have time later.

"No, because we have to shower, and get into our costumes," Tony replied, looking decidedly mischievous, which was not a good sign, so Gibbs glared at Tony accordingly.

"Tony..." he growled in warning.

"I promise, nothing furry," Tony tried appeasing him, taking Gibbs by the hand once more and starting to lead him upstairs. "Though you would make an absolutely stunning Grumpy Cat."

Gibbs followed him without comment, vowing to first make Tony pay for whatever he'd be forced to wear, and then finding a way to thank him. 

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
